


She's My Cherry Pie

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Karaoke, Karaoke!Dean, She's My Cherry Pie, drunk!drean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was drunk. So terribly drunk. And it was hilarious. Just some karaoke!Dean (aka the best Dean of them all) established Dean/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant (Can't stand that song, but it was requested - so I did it)

Dean was drunk. So terribly drunk. And it was hilarious.

She was in the back of the bar in one of the booths with Sam, just watching Dean. He was up on stage, stumbling over the words appearing on the screen. She had no idea just what had caused this, but one moment he was joking around with her and Sam and the next, he was up stage, singing a bit off tempo and really off key.

But Dean was drunk. And it was too funny to stop him.

She watched him as he shouted out the lyrics to the music, slowly but surely keeping on time with the words that were appearing on the blue screen.

“ _She's my cherry pie!”_ The older Winchester pointed right at her and started to rotate his hips that - if he weren’t so inebriated - would have been sexy as hell. Now it was just comical - especially with that goofy grin plastered on his face. “ _Cool drink of water; such a sweet surprise._ ” He certainly was going for the gusto with this one. She had never really seen Dean act this way and she was enjoying every second of it, nursing her first beer and laughing her ass off. “ _Tastes so good; makes a grown man cry_.” Some of these facial expressions that the green eyed Winchester was making were just too much for her to keep a straight face. He was jumping around the small stage, or Christ’s sake. “ _Sweet Cherry Pie!_ ”

“ _Swingin the bathroom. Swingin' on the floor._ ” He got to the bridge and started pointing towards the specific places from the bathroom in the back corner of the bar to the dance floor in front of him. “ _Swingin' so hard we forgot to lock the door. In walks her daddy standin' six foot four._ ” And then his face turned into the mask of mock authority. He crouched down towards the crowd and looked across the room to where she was. Sam laughed out loud: this was absolutely ridiculous. “ _He said you ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more._ ” He sang, wagging his pointer finger from side to side. He gaze was intense on her and she smirked back at him, raising her beer bottle in salute to her hopelessly hammered boyfriend.

“ _She's my cherry pie!_ ” The crowd near the stage shouted along to the chorus. “ _Cool drink of water; such a sweet surprise._ ” Dean drunkenly danced across the stage, appeasing to the chanting crowd.  “ _Tastes so good; make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie!_ ” She just hoped to all things holy - no matter what religion - that Dean wouldn’t jump into the crowd, as if they were at a rock concert instead of a bar on a late night. This was not the place to be crowd surfing, that was for sure. “Oh yeah! She's my cherry pie!” She smiled at the silliness of what Dean was doing with his hips again. She just couldn’t keep a straight face. “ _Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide! Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye_!” He ran his finger down his cheek as if following a tear trail down his stubbled skin. “ _Sweet cherry pie. Sweet cherry pie!_ ”

Sam was wondering why they didn’t get Dean this drunk sooner. If he knew that terrible karaoke singing was the cause of Dean getting - hopefully - blackout drunk, Sam would have gone through this a whole lot sooner. A video of this would have been priceless.

“ _Swing it!_ ” The song finally finished and the crowd drunkenly cheered for him. Nobody seemed to care that he couldn’t hold a tune. She didn’t remember another time when she had laughed this much in such a short time. Dean jumped off the stage and stumbled over to the booth. He ungracefully fell in next to her and reached for his drink.

“I think we need to cut you off.” She warned, chuckling as she took the bottle out of his loose hands. He didn’t really put up a fight against her and she was grateful for that.

“Told you I could sing that.” Dean pronounced, pride filling his rough voice.

“I never said you couldn’t.” She commented, laughing at her boyfriend again. He just smiled that drunken dopey grin and pulled her closer. He gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. God, he was so drunk. It should have been a crime.

“I think it’s time to go back home.” Sam announced placing a couple bills on the wooden table after he stood up and put his jacket back on.

“I second that.” She agreed, pushing Dean out of the booth and following after. She gave him his leather jacket and helped him into it. He just grinned at her and looked for the keys in his pockets.

“Where the hell are my-” Dean looked up to the jangle of the Impala’s keys - which were in Sam’s hands. “Hey! Give me those!” He reached for his keys but his brother pulled them back.

“There is no way I’m letting you drive.” Sam insisted and she couldn’t help but agree with the younger brother. Even though she knew that Dean was very nit-picky about who could drive his ‘Baby’ and when, she wanted to make it back to the Bunker in one piece.

Dean just pouted before following the two out of the bar and to the car. The drive home was quiet except for Dean singing little bits of classic rock from the back seat. These were all off key, as well. She tried to hide her smile but failed every time. Sam even chuckled from the driver’s seat as he drove down the highway.

Dean stumbled into the Bunker, barely waiting for Sam to stop the car before getting out. She followed quickly behind, hoping that he didn’t trip over his own feet or something equally embarrassing. With a quick goodnight to Sam, she helped Dean into their shared room.

“Dean, you weigh a ton.” She commented as she pushed him onto the bed.

“Hey!” He argued, looking towards his stomach. She kicked off her shoes and changed into her pyjamas. He sloppily kicked off his boots and tried to wiggle under the covers. The only problem was that he was on top of the neatly made bed. His attempts were futile and she found herself giggling before she helped him get under their comforter.

She slid in next to him and he pulled her closer. He wanted to spoon. Since when did Dean want to spoon?

“Dean?” She asked, perturbed at the Winchester’s actions. He didn’t answer. Did he really just fall asleep on her like that?

“I love you.” Came his sleepy reply. Did he really just say that? She never thought that Dean Winchester would just come out and say those three words - in that exact order - to her. Sure, they had been together for a while, but she just figured that he wouldn’t be able to tell her. Which she got. After so many people that he had cared for to the point of love died, he hadn’t really been able to open himself up like that to anyone. And she completely understood, since she felt the same way. And she also felt the same way about Dean that he probably felt about her.

“I love you, too.” She said sincerely, smiling as she snuggled into his chest. His arms were still loose around her waist, but she didn’t care. Because even if he didn’t remember any of this in the morning - the terrible karaoke stunt, the spooning, and the big reveal - she would. And at that moment, the knowledge was all that mattered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
